It is known in the art relating to catheters that after insertion of a catheter into a catheter insertion site, the catheter must be secured to limit or prevent pulling and tugging forces from disturbing the catheter at the catheter insertion site. Commonly, surgical tape is used to hold the catheter to the patient's skin. Oftentimes, this method is ineffective to securely anchor the catheter and to prevent catheter movement. Also, the use of surgical tape can lead to complications such as decreased circulation, unwanted compression of catheter tubing, skin irritation and unnecessary tugging of the catheter during its intubation period and upon removal.